PERTAMA
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Namaku Nakumi Shimura. Seorang yang penyendiri. Hanya memiliki diary sebagai teman. Sampai ketika aku ditabrak oleh seseorang./'Aku akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Pangeran Tanpa Nama'/'Kau tidak perlu mengetahui namaku. Yang kau perlu tau hanya seberapa besarnya cintaku padamu,'/OC, OOC, AU, Newbie, DLDR/terima kritik dan saran/Fanfic untuk Nee-chan saya dan para readers.


**Hai, minna-san! Saya kembali membuat fanfic terbaru! Ini request dari Nee-chan saya!*lirik ke arah Nee-chan***

**Tanpa ba-bi-bu-be-bo lagi, saya persembahkan fanfic saya untuk Nee-chan saya dan untuk readers semua!**

**Disclaimere : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : romance**

**Pairing : NejixOC**

**Warning : OC, OOC, AU, typo, abal, aneh, gaje, membingungkan, alur ngebut**

**Saya Persembahkan**

**PERTAMA**

Namaku adalah Nakumi Shimura. Adik dari Sai Shimura. Aku bersekolah di Konoha High School. Sekarang aku kelas 10, atau lebih tepatnya 10-A, sedangkan kakakku kelas 11-B. Aku memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam panjang digerai dan bermanik hitam.

Aku adalah orang yang tertutup dan penyendiri. Berbeda dengan sifat kakakku yang mudah bergaul dan memiliki banyak teman. Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Tapi kami memiliki kesamaan. Kami tidak tau cara menghadapi orang-orang disekitar kami agar mereka mau berteman dengan kami. Walaupun kakakku memiliki banyak teman, sebenarnya dia selalu membawa buku berjudul 'Cara Agar Memiliki Banyak Teman' dan mencoba mendekati orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencoba mendekati orang-orang yang berada di sekitarku.

Satu-satunya yang kuanggap teman hanyalah diary. Sebuah diary bersampul coklat yang sudah kusam. Terdiri dari banyak halaman. Aku diberikan diary itu saat ulang tahunku yang ke 13. Dan sekarang aku sudah 15 tahun.

Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa diary tersebut awet sampai sekarang. Itu karena aku menuliskan pengalaman yang kualami seringkas mungkin.

Diary tersebut masih menyediakan banyak halaman. Aku selalu membawa diary tersebut ke sekolah. Bagiku, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa diary itu. Karena diary itu kuanggap sebagai teman sejatiku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolah sambil menundukkan kepalaku dan memeluk diaryku. Aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berlari ke arahku.

Brukk!

Seseorang tersebut menabrakku sampai aku terjatuh dan buku diaryku terlempar.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya orang tersebut dengan dingin sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku agar bisa melihat siapa yang menabrakku tadi.

Iris lavender. Rambut panjang berwarna coklat. Tampan.

Kata-kata itulah yang mendeskripsikan orang tersebut.

"E-eh, ti-tidak a-apa-apa," ucapku terbata. Aku pun menjabat tangannya. Dia menarik tanganku agar aku bisa berdiri.

"Ini punyamu?" tanyanya dengan nada datar sambil menyodorkanku sebuah buku diary bersampul coklat.

"I-iya, te-terima kasih," ucapku.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya orang tersebut dengan nada dingin seperti sebelumnya. "Na-nakumi Shimura," jawabku. "Oh," ucapnya.

"Maaf aku harus pergi," ucapnya kemudian meninggalkanku sendirian, aku menatap kepergiannya.

'Namanya siapa, ya?' tanyaku dalam hati. Sebenarnya tadi aku ingin menanyakan namanya. Namun, aku terlalu malu untuk menanyakannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke kelasku.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, aku segera duduk di tempat dudukku. Aku duduk sendiri. Kalian tau kan kalau aku tidak punya teman? Hanya diaryku yang menjadi temanku.

Aku menyiapkan pulpenku. Aku membuka halaman kosong di diaryku dan segera menulis sesuatu di sana.

**Konoha, 21 Maret 2015 06.27**

**Aku bertemu seseorang. Dia berambut coklat panjang dan beriris lavender. Dia baru saja menabrakku. Aku belum mengetahui namanya. Mungkin untuk sementara kupanggil dia 'Pangeran Tanpa Nama'.**

Begitulah yang kutulis. Singkat, bukan? Itu karena aku tidak ingin diaryku cepat penuh dengan isi curhatanku. Jadi aku menulis sesingkat mungkin.

Aku menatap datar apa yang baru saja kutulis.

"Pangeran Tanpa Nama," gumamku.

Kring Kring.

Bel masuk sekolah telah berbunyi. Semua murid memasuki kelasnya masing-masing. Aku segera mempersiapkan diriku untuk belajar dan menaruh buku diaryku di kolong mejaku.

.

.

.

.

.

Kring kring.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Aku segera mengambil buku diaryku dari kolong mejaku lalu membawanya menuju kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin, aku segera memesan makanan. Selesai memesan makanan, aku melihat ke sekitar untuk mencari bangku yang kosong.

'Apa tidak ada bangku kosong?' tanyaku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja mataku berhenti pada 4 bangku yang saling berhadapan. Salah satu bangku yang membelakangiku di tempati oleh seseorang.

'Tak apalah, daripada duduk di lantai,' batinku. Aku pun mendekati meja yang ditempati orang tersebut.

Aku menarik napas panjang saat aku berada di belakang orang tersebut.

"Bo-bolehkah aku duduk di sini?" tanyaku. Mungkin karena merasa bahwa dia yang diajak bicara, orang tersebut menengok.

"Nakumi?" tanya orang tersebut datar.

"E-eh?"

Aku bingung mau memanggilnya dengan sebutan apa. Namanya saja aku tidak tau.

"Ya, kau boleh duduk di sini," ucapnya. Aku pun duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengannya.

Kami pun memulai acara makan kami tanpa ada yang mengucapkan 'Itadakimassu'.

Saat makan, keheningan menyelimuti kami.

Aku tidak memulai pembicaraan karena aku memang tidak tau cara memulai percakapan. Aku kan jarang bersosialisasi.

"Hei," panggilnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Ya?" tanyaku. "Ngomong-ngomong kau kelas berapa?" tanyanya. "A-aku ke-kelas 10-A," jawabku. Dia menganggukkan kepanya.

"Oh iya, aku sudah selesai makan. Aku duluan, ya," ucapnya sambil meninggalkanku sendirian lagi.

Aku mengehela napasku.

'Pergi tanpa meninggalkan nama,' batinku.

Aku pun berjalan pergi ke kelasku tanpa menghabiskan makananku.

.

**Konoha, 21 Maret 2015 09.13**

**Aku bertemu dengannya di kantin. Kali ini dia pergi tanpa meninggalkan nama seperti sebelumnya. Kurasa aku akan memanggilnya 'Pangeran yang pergi tanpa meninggalkan nama' atau kusingkat menjadi 'PERTAMA'(Pangeran yang pERgi TAnpa Meninggalkan namA).**

**.**

#skip time

Kring Kring

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Aku segera membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejaku lalu memasukannya ke dalam tasku.

Selesai membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja, aku segera mengambil satu buku yang berada di kolong mejaku. Yap! Buku diaryku.

Setelah mengucapkan salam kepada sang sensei, aku segera keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Aku pulang menaiki bus. Jadi, aku pergi ke halte bus terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di halte bus, aku duduk di bangku yang tersedia di halte bus tersebut.

Aku melihat ke sekitar. Tiba-tiba manik mataku bertemu dengan manik mata lavender milik seseorang.

"Nakumi,"

Dia memanggilku dengan datar seperti biasa.

"Ya?" tanyaku. Dia menghampiriku.

"Kau naik bus?" tanyanya. "Y-ya," jawabku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ajaknya dengan nada yang terkesan dingin seperti biasa. "Memangnya jurusannya sa—"

"Busnya sudah datang. Ayo kita naik," ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.

'Bagaimana dia tau kalau aku naik bus ini?' batinku bertanya.

Sesampainya di dalam bus, aku duduk di barisan 3 sebelah kanan. Aku duduk di dekat jendela. Dia duduk di sampingku. Aku duduk sambil memangku buku diaryku.

"Apa kau selalu membawa buku diarymu kemana-mana?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin. "Y-ya," jawabku.

"Memangnya kenapa kau selalu membawa buku itu?" tanyanya.

"Bagiku buku ini adalah satu-satunya temanku. Di kelas aku tidak memiliki teman. Maka membawa buku ini untuk dijadikan teman saat di sekolah. Tidak hanya di sekolah, sih. Dimanapun aku berada, aku selalu membawa buku ini," jelasku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apakah kau memiliki tem—"

Belum selesai bicara, omonganku sudah dipotong olehnya.

"Sudah dulu, ya. Aku turun di sini. Jaanee~," ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya kemudian pergi dari dalam bus.

Aku menatap kepergiannya.

Aku segera mengambil pulpenku dari dalam tas kemudian menulis di buku diaryku.

**Konoha, 21 Maret 2015 12.54**

**Aku kembali bertemu dengannya. Dan lagi-lagi dia tidak meninggalkan namanya.**

Itulah yang kutulis. Aku kembali memasukkan pulpenku ke dalam tasku lalu menutup buku diaryku.

.

.

.

"Tadaima," ucapku kemudian memasuki rumahku.

"Okaeri," ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah. Dia menghampiriku sambil memasang senyum palsunya.

"Sai nii-san, lebih baik kau tidak usah tersenyum," ujarku.

"Tersenyum itu baik untuk kesehatan. Daripada kau, jarang sekali tersenyum," ucap Sai nii-san sambil tersenyum yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan perkataannya.

"Terserahlah. Aku mau ke kamar," ucapku pergi meninggalkan Sai nii-san.

"Selesai ganti pakaian segera ke bawah, ya. Kita makan siang," ucap Sai nii-san. Walaupun aku tidak menengok, aku tahu bahwa Sai nii-san sedang tersenyum palsu.

"Ya," jawabku.

Setelah berganti pakaian, aku pergi menuju lantai bawah atau lebih tepatnya ruang makan sambil membawa buku diaryku.

"Lama sekali," ucap Sai nii-san(tentunya sambil tersenyum palsu).

Aku segera duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sai nii-san.

"Itadakimassu!" ucap Sai nii-san mulai menyantap makanannya. Aku pun begitu.

"Sai nii-san," panggilku. Sai nii-san menengok ke arahku.

"Ya?" tanya Sai nii-san dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan.

"Lebih baik kau habiskan dulu makananmu yang masih berada di mulut," ujarku. Sai nii-san pun menelan makanannya yang berada di mulutnya.

"Ya, tadi kau ingin bilang apa?" tanya Sai nii-san(Jangan lupakan senyum palsunya).

"Tidak jadi," ucapku kemudian melanjutkan acara makanku. Sai nii-san juga melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau ke kamar dulu," ucapku. Sai nii-san menganggukan kepalanya. Aku pun pergi ke kamarku yang berada di lantai 2.

Sesampainya di kamarku, aku segera duduk di kursi tempatku belajar. Aku segera membuka buku diaryku.

Aku menatap datar buku diaryku.

'Kenapa dia membuatku penasaran, ya?'

Aku menutup buku diaryku kemudian tidur di tempat tidur.

#skip time

"Nggh"

Aku mengusap-usap mataku. Aku menengok ke arah jam dinding.

05.30

Setelah melihat jam, aku segera beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, aku pergi menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, Sai nii-san sedang duduk di kursi. Kurasa dia sedang menungguku.

"Nah, akhirnya kau datang juga," ucap Sai nii-san.

"Ya."

Aku duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sai nii-san.

Aku pun memulai acara makanku.

'Apa aku tanya tentang PERTAMA, ya?' batinku bertanya. 'Siapa tahu Sai nii-san kenal dengan PERTAMA," batinku lagi.

"Sai nii-san," pangilku.

"Ya?" tanya Sai nii-san.

"Apa kau kenal dengan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat dan iris lavender?" tanyaku.

"Hmm, siapa, ya?" Sai nii-san memasang pose berpikir.

"Entahlah, aku tidak kenal," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aku menghela napas.

"Yasudahlah," ucapku kembali melanjutkan acara makanku.

.

"Sai nii-san! Aku duluan!" pekikku dari luar rumah.

"Ya!" pekik Sai nii-san dari dalam rumah.

Aku segera berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya bus yang akan kutumpangi datang. Aku segera menaiki bus tersebut.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi kosong paling belakang.

'Biasanya aku selalu bertemu dengannya. Mungkin sekarang aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Kalau sekarang dia tidak bisa menghindar dari pertanyaanku karena tujuan kami sama. Yaitu ke Konoha High School.'

Setelah sekian lama mengunggu, aku masih belum melihat kedatangannya.

Kini, aku sampai di Konoha High School. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya.

'Dia dimana, ya?' batinku bertanya.

'Tunggu! Kenapa aku memikirkan dan menunggunya daritadi? Apa peduliku?'

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

'Lebih baik aku pergi ke perpustakaan,' batinku.

Aku pun pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, aku duduk disebuah kursi kosong.

Aku segera mengeluarkan buku diaryku.

**Konoha, 22 Maret 2015 06.21**

**Hari ini aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Entahlah, dia kemana.**

Selesai menulis, aku segera menutup buku diaryku kemudian mencari buku yang ingin kubaca.

.

Kring kring.

Aku mendengar suara bel masuk. Aku segera meletakan buku yang tadi kubaca ke rak yang benar kemudian berlari menuju kelasku.

Brak.

Aku mendobrak pintu kelasku. Semua orang yang berada di sana menatapku. Ternyata, belum ada sensei yang datang. Aku baru ingat kalau misalnya yang mengajar pada jam pelajaran pertama adalah Kakashi sensei. Kakashi sensei adalah satu-satunya guru yang selalu datang terlambat.

Aku segera berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Semua orang yang berada di kelas melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

Aku segera mencari buku diaryku di dalam tasku.

'Lho kok tidak ada?' tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku mengobrak-abrik tasku. Namun, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan buku diaryku.

Aku teringat sesuatu. Aku menatap horor tasku.

'Jangan-jangan tertinggal di perpustakaan!' terkaku dalam hati.

Aku segera bangkit berdiri. Baru satu langkah berjalan, tiba-tiba saja Kakashi sensei memasuki kelasku.

Aku membatalkan niatku pergi ke perpustakaan. Aku kembali duduk di bangkuku.

"Ohayou, murid-murid," sapa Kakashi sensei.

"Ohayou, sensei," sapa semua murid-murid yang berada di kelasku.

"Maaf, sensei terlambat. Tadi sensei tersesat di jalan," ucap Kakashi sensei.

Kakashi sensei memang selalu membuat alasan yang tidak masuk akal apabila dia terlambat. Mulai dari tersesat, sampai terjebak di dalam kegelapan(?). Apakah tidak ada alasan yang lebih logis?

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran kita hari ini,"

.

.

.

Kring kring.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. aku segera menengok ke arah kolong mejaku.

'Lho kok tidak ada?'

Aku pun teringat sesuatu. Aku segera pergi menuju perpustakaan.

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju perpustakaan, aku mulai khawatir. Bagaimana jika ada yang membaca buku diaryku? Bagaimana jika ada yang mengetahui rahasiaku?

Tanpa sadar, aku mempercepat langkahku. Kemudian aku berlari.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan, aku segera mencari buku diaryku. Aku mencarinya di atas meja yang tadi pagi kujadikan tempat membaca.

'Lho? Tadi pagi kan aku menaruhnya di sini.'

Aku mencari di kolong meja tersebut. Tapi hasilnya nihil, buku diaryku tidak ada.

Aku segera mencari di semua meja yang berada di perpustakaan.

'Tidak ada juga.'

Aku kemudian mencari di seluruh penjuru perpustakaan. Tapi tetap tidak ada.

'Duh, bagaimana jika dibaca oleh seseorang?' batinku khawatir.

Saat sedang mencari, tiba-tiba saja ada yang menepuk bahuku. Aku menengok ke arah seseorang yang tadi menepuk bahuku.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya. "E-eh? A-aku sedang mencari se-sesuatu," ucapku.

'Duh, kenapa PERTAMA harus datang, sih?'

"Apa kau mencari ini?" tanyanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat.

"E-eh, i-iya. Te-terima kasih," ucapku sambil mengambil buku itu dari tangannya.

'Tunggu! Apabila dia yang menemukan bukuku, jangan bilang kalau—'

"A-apa kau membacanya?" tanyaku taku-takut.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tanyanya.

'Bagaimana kalau dia menanyakan tentang PERTAMA?'

"Aku ingin menanyakan seseatu. Siapa itu—PERTAMA?"

Deg.

Pertanyaaannya tepat sekali. Bagus, sekarang aku jadi bingung harus jawab apa.

"I-itu—"

Aku menundukan kepalaku. Aku merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Apa itu—aku?" tanyanya dengan nada dingin.

Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Bagaimana jika dia marah padaku? Nada bicaranya saat bertanya saja terkesan dingin.

Hei! Kalau dia marah padaku, apa peduliku? Dia kan bukan siapa-siapaku! Teman saja bukan! Masa bodo kalau dia marah! Lagipula kami baru bertemu kemarin.

"Iya," jawabku sambil mendongkakkan kepalaku menghadapnya.

Dia menatapku dingin. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," ucapnya. Aku masih menundukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"

Aku membelalakan mataku saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Apa katanya tadi? Menjadi kekasihnya?

Jantungku berdebar dengan kencang. Wajahku memanas.

'Kenapa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar? Kenapa wajahku memanas?'

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Jadi, kau mau tidak jadi kekasihku?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-apa? Ki-kita saja baru bertemu kemarin!" ucapku memberikan alasan yang logis untuk menolaknya, mungkin.

"Kita? Kau saja yang belum pernah bertemu denganku. Kau tau? Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak penerimaan murid baru, atau lebih tepatnya 6 bulan yang lalu. Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Aku selalu mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi kecuali saat jam pelajaran, ke toilet, dan saat pulang sekolah. Aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh. Sampai ketika aku secara tidak sengaja menabrakmu. Sebenarnya aku bertanya-tanya padamu hanya untuk memastikan bahwa info yang kudapat tidak salah," jelasnya panjang lebar.

'Jadi selama ini aku memiliki seorang stalker?'

"Ta-tapi aku kan tidak mengetahui namamu," ucapku.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui namaku. Yang perlu kau ketahui hanyalah seberapa besarnya cintaku padamu," ujarnya.

Aku bingung. Bagaimana cara menolaknya dengan cara yang halus?

"A-aku harus tau namamu!" ucapku.

"Aku tau kau ingin menolakku," ucapnya. Aku membelalakan mataku.

'Bagaimana dia tahu?' batinku bertanya.

Aku mendongkakkan kepalaku, menatap ke arah wajahnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

'Bagaimana ini? Aku jadi mengingat kata-kata Sai nii-san. Sai nii-san bilang, aku tidak boleh menyakiti hati orang lain. Duh, bagaimana ini?'

"A-aku,"

'Oh iya! Aku pernah baca di suatu buku yang terletak di rak buku Sai nii-san tentang perasaan jatuh cinta. Di buku tersebut tertulis tanda-tanda jatuh cinta. Salah satunya adalah jantung berdebar saat berada di dekat orang yang kita suka. Tadi kan jantungku berdebar, apakah itu karena aku mencintainya? Kurasa aku mencintainya, jadi lebih baik aku terima saja'

"Ti-tidak kok. A-aku hanya ingin tahu namamu!" ucapku.

"Jadi?"

"A-aku menerimamu menjadi kekasihku!" ucapku sambil berteriak. Aku memejamkan mataku kuat-kuat.

Cup.

'Eh?'

Aku membuka mataku. Aku melihatnya tersenyum.

"Itu tanda terima kasihku."

Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku. Aku hanya diam di tempat.

Aku menyentuh keningku yang baru saja dikecup olehnya, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

'PERTAMA. Aku rasa aku benar-benar mencintaimu.'

Aku pun pergi menuju kelasku dengan membawa buku diaryku.

.

.

.

**Konoha, 22 Maret 2015 09.59**

**Aku tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini aku memiliki seorang stalker. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang mencintaiku. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa sekarang aku memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku sangat tidak menyangka dengan semua itu. Semua itu terungkap ketika dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Ternyata aku memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa aku jatuh cinta pasa seseorang. Seseorang itu kupanggil dengan nama PERTAMA. Dia adalah cinta PERTAMAku.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake**

"Kakashi sensei!" panggilku.

"Ya?" tanya Kakashi sensei.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu," ucapku.

"Ingin tanya apa?" tanya Kakashi sensei.

"Apa sensei mengenal seorang murid yang memiliki rambut coklat panjang diikat bawah dan beriris lavender? Iris matanya hampir menyamai warna bola matanya," tanyaku.

"Hmm, kurasa aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah murid kelas 11-A. Namanya adalah Hyuuga Neji," jelas Kakashi sensei.

"Arigatou, sensei!"

'Jadi namanya Hyuuga Neji, ya?'

**Owari**

**Huft, akhirnya setelah melalui banyak rintangan, fanfic ini jadi juga. Saya ngetik sampe 2 hari gak selesai-selesai. Dan akhirnya sekarang selesai juga. Huft, semoga fanfic ini lebih bagus dari fanfic sebelumnya.**

**Mohon, review!**


End file.
